1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to recreational accessories. More specifically, the present invention is drawn to a kit for converting a two-seat golf or utility cart to a four-seat golf or utility or cart.
2. Description of the Related Art
The golf/utility cart has become a staple at both private and public golf courses. Aside from providing mechanized transportation for golfers (elderly and disabled) who might find it difficult to walk eighteen holes, the cart also provides a means for shortening the time golfers spend on the course. The latter factor is especially important on weekends and holidays when the course is likely to be crowded. At such times a golf cart may be mandatory.
Although there are four-seat carts known in the related art (see accompanying IDS), two-seaters comprise the bulk of the golf cart fleet. Some two-seaters can accommodate four passengers, providing that two passengers ride in an uncomfortable rearward-facing position. Since a foursome is usually required on crowded days, a cart that would comfortably seat four in a forward facing position would certainly ease congestion on the course. Unfortunately, the cost of replacing a fleet of two-seat carts with a fleet of four-seat carts would entail a large capital expenditure. To provide a kit that would permit the relatively inexpensive conversion of a standard two-seater to a comfortable four-seater would surely be a welcome addition to the art.